The present invention relates to an EVA (ethylene vinyl acetate copolymer resin) sole molding die assembly for molding colored EVA sole in integrity for rubber shoes.
Conventionally, there are three methods known and adopted for making EVA (ethylene vinyl acetate) soles. These methods include:
(A) Molding individual EVA insoles and individual rubber outsoles separately through separate molding dies, and then adhering each individual EVA insole to a respective individual rubber outsole.
(B) Directly and integrally molding an EVA sole having an EVA insole and a colored EVA outsole.
(C) Directly and integrally molding an EVA sole having an EVA insole and an EVA outsole and then paint-coating the EVA sole in assorted colors.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show an EVA sole molding die assembly for making EVA soles according to the aforesaid methods (B) and (C). The EVA sole molding die assembly is comprised of a bottom die, a top die, and an intermediate die. The intermediate die is hinged between the bottom die and the top die. This structure of EVA sole molding die assembly has limitations in making EVA soles having multiple color layers.